


Ella es mía

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Draco sabía que lo había arruinado, que era su culpa y que no podía exigir demasiado si no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer lo mismo, pero es que Astoria era suya y no la quería compartir con nadie más.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	Ella es mía

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Nada de momento.

**Nota de autora:**

Me chiflé… no juzguen demasiado duro.

* * *

**Ella es mía**

00 - De cómo arruinarlo todo antes de empezar

Era noche y no se suponía que estuvieran ahí. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no era capaz de decirle nada en realidad. Astoria estaba frente a él, le miraba desafiante, pero se podía notar que estaba nerviosa porque sus manos temblaban. Podía culpar al clima, pero la verdad era que la joven Greengrass quería salir corriendo de ahí. Lo último que deseaba era una confrontación con el rubio.

—¿McLaggen? ¿En serio? —preguntó finalmente Draco, comenzando aquella conversación.

—Es… es lindo —balbuceó la chica, desviando la mirada.

—No me jodas, Astoria, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? —gruñó, todavía más molesto que antes, haciendo una mueca.

—Pues eso… Cormac es… atractivo, guapo, alto, rubio… todas las chicas andan detrás de él…—comenzó a decir como tonta por culpa de los nervios. No iba a negar lo que había pasado en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería admitirlo de buenas a primeras. Sentía vergüenza de lo que había hecho y no lo podía explicar.

—¿Me estás describiendo a mí? —se burló el chico y luego respiró profundamente, llevándose la mano a la frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza—. ¿Por qué él? En serio, ¿tan enojada estabas conmigo para hacerlo con él? —reclamó, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Enojada? —repitió y arrugó su naricita—. ¡Te acostaste con mi hermana! —chilló de repente y ya lo había dicho, aunque se seguía sintiendo mal por lo que había pasado con Cormac.

La verdad era que lo que había pasado con el otro rubio no había sido una venganza como Draco podría llegar a creer, si no que se le habían pasado las copas y en esa fiesta él era lo más parecido a Malfoy que había visto por ahí. En realidad, cuando estaban teniendo relaciones se había llegado a imaginar a su rubio prometido en lugar de al Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no lo iba a admitir. Toda aquella situación se le había salido de las manos sin querer.

—Bien, yo lo arruiné primero —admitió el aludido. Habían pasado ya tes semanas desde su pelea bien justificada y Astoria tenía toda la razón para estar enojada y resentida con él. No obstante, seguían siendo prometidos y en el fondo él la quería a su manera muy retorcida—. Pero, McLaggen… ¿En serio? —repitió con indignación.

—No sé qué tiene de malo que sea él o cualquier otro, si tu puedes disfrutar con cualquiera, yo también puedo —argumentó a su favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en el que Draco ya no supo cómo rebatir. ¿Qué más podía decirle? No iba a pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido con Daphne, porque aquello implicaba también prometer una especie de fidelidad que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Tampoco quería admitir que estaba celoso.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo finalmente el rubio y suspiró. Seguía furioso, quería que Astoria le pidiera perdón, le dijera que se arrepentía y que prometiera que solo iba a estar intima y emocionalmente con él. Draco quería la exclusividad de su prometida, pero no podía pedirlo si no lo ofrecía.

—Entonces no hay más qué hablar —declaró la castaña, retrocediendo varios pasos con lentitud, dando por finalizada esa conversación que no había querido tener desde un principio—. Me voy antes de que Filch nos descubra y nos castiguen por estar fuera de la cama —sentenció y salió corriendo para volver al castillo.

Draco no le siguió enseguida, pero sabía que Astoria tenía razón. Tras unos minutos de estar pensando en todo eso que lo ponía tan furioso, decidió seguir los pasos de la joven e ir a los dormitorios.

Apenas entró a la sala común, notó que Daphne estaba ahí mirándole acusadoramente junto con Pansy. Rodó los ojos y siguió de largo, sintiendo las miradas de las chicas sobre él. Sí, él se lo había buscado, pero seguía enojado, cual niño caprichoso que era. ¿Podían culparlo? Estaba acostumbrado a ser así, a tener lo que quisiera, a hacer y deshacer a diestra y siniestra sin afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —lo interrogó Blaise, con una sonrisa socarrona. El moreno estaba en su cama, leyendo un poco para la clase de pociones.

—Lo quiero castrar y luego matar —refunfuñó, refiriéndose a McLaggen porque seguía sin sacar de su cabeza aquella idea. El estómago se le revolvía y la sangre le hervía de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Deja de pensar en eso —advirtió el otro chico, notando que Draco apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza y temía un poco que cumpliera aquello.

—Es que no puedo creer que lo hicieran —gruñó y se sacó los zapatos de mala manera, lazándolos cerca de su cama, pero caminando hacia el lado contrario—. McLaggen sobre ella, una y otra vez… ¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el cristal de aquellas ventanas que detrás tenían las profundidades del lago.

—En serio, hombre, te estás torturando —insistió el moreno, arqueando una ceja ante aquella estúpida escena—. Hasta donde sabemos, Astoria sólo ha estado con Klaus, contigo y con Cormac. Mientras que tú te has cogido a Daphne, Pansy, Tracy, Romilda, Poonima, Ursula, Selena, Megan, Demelza, Lesley, Leanne, Laura… ¿Quieres que continúe? —le recordó con cierta burla para animarlo y distraerlo, pero no funcionó.

—No, ya sé que la lista es larga y no le debería de reclamar nada a Astoria, pero… Se supone que ella es mía… ¡Arg! —gruñó, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal verdoso, tan frío como el hielo. Estaba fastidiado, frustrado, enojado, montón de cosas que lo torturaban. Aunque ahora que Blaise lo mencionaba, casi había olvidado a Klaus, el noviecito de Astoria que se había "robado" la primera vez de su prometida.

—Mira, hombre, puedes seguir dándote golpes contra la pared… bueno, contra la ventana, si quieres, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que pasó —dijo ya algo serio—. Además, Astoria no es un objeto, no es de tu propiedad y no le puedes pedir nada que no le estés dando, lo sabes, ¿cierto? También sabes que en algún momento se van a casar y a los dos les tocará aprender a vivir con el hecho de que estuvieron con otras personas —añadió y luego arqueó una ceja—. Porque no eres tan hijo de puta como para serle infiel ya estando casados, ¿cierto? —cuestionó apenas el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y notó que el rubio se volteaba a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, fulminándole con la mirada—. Sólo decía… —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque también podrías comprometerte seriamente con ella de una vez —agregó al asunto, aunque ya no estaba seguro de si todo empeoraba o mejoraba con cada palabra que decía porque Draco parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Lo intenté —se defendió el aludido—. Cuando empezamos algo más "formal" —dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos—, intenté estar solo con ella, pero… la carne es débil y soy hombre —quiso argumentar a su favor.

—Esa es la justificación más cliché y patética que se puede dar, Draco —le regañó su amigo—. Le empezaste a engañar por la calentura y la falda corta de Romilda, luego ella te aceptó una especie de relación abierta, hasta que decidiste que también querías probar a la hermana mayor y no la puedes culpar de reaccionar como reaccionó cuando los encontró como animales en la sala común —recapituló para que el rubio recordara cómo habían sido las cosas y que ahí la única víctima, si se podía asignar papeles, era la joven Greengrass.

—Está bien, he sido yo el que tiene la culpa, no lo voy a negar —aceptó finalmente—. Tampoco voy a negar que me gusta la libertad y que no tengo intenciones de darle mi exclusividad…

—¡Oh, pero quieres que ella solo sea tuya! —lo interrumpió Blaise.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Hay demasiadas chicas lindas como para solo estar con ella —terminó de decir.

—Y hay demasiados chicos atractivos que harían cualquier cosa por estar con Astoria como para que ella no aproveche —le respondió con el mismo tono.

—Ella no es así —dijo el rubio, caminando hacia la cama y comenzando a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama, alistándose para dormir.

—Ella es joven y linda. Está en la edad en la que estamos todos de alguna manera, ¿por qué no lo aprovecharía? —siguió hablando e imitó a su amigo—. Deja de torturarte con lo que pasó, pero acepta que McLaggen ha sido solo el comienzo y ella está en todo su derecho, así como tú estuviste con Pansy apenas hace unos días —continuó para ver si eso ayudaba, aunque fuese un poco, para que Malfoy entrara en razón.

El aludido ya no dijo nada, cada vez se molestaba más con la idea y no podía evitar que su imaginación volara, imaginando explícitamente lo que había ocurrido entre su prometida y el otro rubio. Ahora también tenía metido en la cabeza lo que podía pasar entre Astoria y otros chicos. ¿Con quienes otros estaría Astoria? De repente todos los chicos de la escuela eran sus enemigos. Volteó a ver a Blaise. Sí, incluyendolo a él también. Astoria era suya, no la quería compartir con otros hombres.


End file.
